monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suncasted Brachydios
These fierce wyverns are known to compete with both Diablos and Monoblos. The loud roars and aggressiveness towards cephalos and Delex highly disturbs the Suncasted Brachydios making it aggravated enough to attack the creature disturbing it. Physiology These creatures have some key features such as big ears, tan skin/shell, tan fur, jackhammer tail, blue slime on their fist and blue slime lined across their back, and shovel/blade like claws. The claws and and tail serve as a purpose for digging in the sandy desert using its unique "Sithetem Gel" to keep things together. Unlike the normal Brachydios it will glow a faint blue in dark places, and of course at night suggesting it is bio luminescent. the fur can serve as a purpose of keeping warm and cool. The color is mainly just to blend in similar to the Diablos. And last of all the ears, they are used to listen to sounds above, probably suggesting they have poor eyesight to leap out of the sand and ketch it and to just hear good. Behavior The Suncasted Brachydios are known to use an unknown bio luminescent gel that on contact with other creatures will make them sticky and if they roll they pick up sand/dirt and will soon get either the muddy or sandman effect causing you to get slower and slower into you can't move because of all the sand/dirt on you and you explode (If you were smart you wouldn't have rolled, and you probably would have already exploded.) The way to cure it is to use a cleanser. Unlike its normal counterpart its slime will not explode as fast though it is far more annoying to get hit by becuase of its glue like effects. This species of Brachydios are less aggressive and will only confront unless anger is shown, attacking the monster, being on territory (Its tunnels), or disturbing it with certain things like sonic bombs. These species are less of a melee attacker than the normal Brachydios. It uses range attacks such as sand grenades that explode on contact similar to that of a missile or bomb. It may also be noted that it is about as big as a Diablos being larger than the normal Brachydios. When enraged the slime will turn more green becoming a teal/green color unlike the normal baby blue color. It may also be noted it doesn't really have a horn like the Brachydios. When enraged it will huff white smoke and will stick its ears up, when normal, its ears will point in a normal direction, when fatigued, they will point down. Habitat The Suncasted Brachydios lives only in desert like areas in which it tunnels below the hot desert surface and mainly comes out at night. It lives in the following areas such as Ancient desert, Sandy plains, Weathered canyon, and Lost caverns. It may also be noted that it is highly suited to digging in areas like deserts and can even pierce through hard rocks with its shovel like forearms. These creatures can easily ketch prey with their great hearing and digging will dig into the deserts underground wells making the desert a perfect area for it to thrive. Niche The suncasted Brachydios will commonly prey upon Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Apceros, Hermitaur, Genprey, Gendrome, Delex, Cephalos, Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, and Qurupeco. Monsters like Barroth, Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur, and the Aruserutasu Subspecies put up a decent fight but are still capable of being prey for the Suncasted Brachydios. The Suncasted Brachydios will also compete with other fierce creatures such as Diablos, Monoblos, Zaboazagiru Subspecies, Tigrex, Black Tigrex, Generu Serutasu Subspecies, Rathian, Nerusukyuara Subspecies, Unamed MH4G Monster, Black Diablos, Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, Deviljho, and Rust Duramboros all are capable of doing serious damage to the Suncasted Brachydios, but because of its sheer strength and size, it is more than capable of defending itself. Elements/Ailments It uses the new Sithetem gel that will both explode, and make things bond together. The other is shared throughout Many desert monster such as Cephadrome or Rust Duramboros in the fact that it is like the muddy or snowman but can only be got at areas with sand except instead of shaking you can run in circles to get it off suggesting shaking doesn't work. Also the new sand element which can cause regeneration to stop and causes you to be unable to run faster meaning you can't panic dive. Weaknesses I would recomend using fire on the fist instead of water becuase of the chemical reaction to fire. It will melt off if you use a fire weapon, though ice does more damage to the rest of his body. You would probably want a weapon that can give either descant range or blocking with either good fire or ice damage. You can also break his ears, left fist, right fist, back plates, and the tail can be severed. You can use sonic bombs in a similar way to both diablos and lagombi but causes him to go enraged, so be careful when using sonic bombs. Attacks Has all of normal Brachydios attacks and attacks of his own. Sorry hope you don't mind but I am only going to put his new attacks on here, but I will put them on if you want Thanks. Fury spin: Damage moderate/high Does a spin like the Tigrex and Rajang and causes a wave of sand covered in slime to appear around it. (Sandman, sandy, geled) Sand smash: Damage high/fatal Scoops up sand in both hands and forms a giant bomb, leaps up and slams the sand grenade below him and then lands down on the ground. (Sandman, sandy, geled) Sand grenade: Damage low/moderate Scoops sand and flings it at the hunter. (Sandy, geled) Tail swipe: Damage moderate/high Does a tail swipe similar to diablos/monoblos. (Sandman, sandy) Catapult: Damage high/fatal Will catapult out of the sand similar to diablos/monoblos to hit the hunter. (Sandy) Downwards slam: Damage moderate/high slings a sand grenade upwards and leaps up, and slams it down at the hunter with his tail. (Sandman, sandy, geled) Carves Suncasted Brachy cortex, Suncasted Brachy pallium, Suncasted Brachy ear, Suncasted Brachy scraper, Suncasted Brachy lash, Suncasted Brachy piel, Sithetem gel, Suncasted ridge, and Suncasted Brachy scale. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns